1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display controller, a display control method, and a program.
2. Related Art
There exists a display controller for displaying a sequence of a plurality of images corresponding to a sequence of a plurality of information items, in which scrolling and moving are performed to improve visibility.
Under present circumstances, such a display controller is required to improve the visibility of the sequence of the plurality of images corresponding to the sequence of the plurality of information items.